Frieden über Terminal City
by mara7
Summary: Frieden ist ein seltenes Geschenk. Um ihn zu erhalten müssen viele Opfer gemacht werden. Zack muss einen bitteren Preis zahlen, um seine Familie zu retten. *Teil 2*
1. Im Staub der Felder

Titel: Frieden über Terminal City Teil : 1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Freak Nation Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Frieden ist ein seltenes Geschenk. Um ihn zu erhalten müssen viele Opfer gemacht werden. Zack muss einen bitteren Preis zahlen, um seine Familie zu retten Pairing: M/Z/L/A Kategorie: R, AU Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehören weder Zack, noch Max oder irgendeine Sache von DA mir. *grummel* Wenn aber noch irgend etwas übrigbliebt ist es meins. *harhar* A/N: Arme FF-Schreiberin bettelt um Feedback.  
Frieden über Terminal City  
Prolog  
  
"Du liebst mich. Das kannst du nicht leugnen!" Die Dunkelheit verbarg sein Gesicht, aber sie spürte das Flehen, dass sie nicht in seiner Stimme hören konnte. "Ist das jetzt noch wichtig?" Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie sich abwandte. Aber sie musste es tun. Nur so konnte sie die noch schwache Allianz festigen, die Frieden für Terminal City bringen sollte. "JA!" Erregt trat er auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht wurde jetzt von den Scheinwerfern der Militärfahrzeuge unten vor dem Zaun deutlich beleuchtet. Sein leidenschaftliches Gesicht verriet auch jetzt seine Gefühle. Sie konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. "Oder willst du etwa sagen, dass du das alles nur für ihn getan hast?!" Sie vermochte es immer noch nicht, ihn anzusehen. "Max!" Er umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "Bedeutet dir das zwischen uns gar nichts?" "Nein!" "Du lügst!" sagte Zack. Sie umfasste mit beiden Armen ihren schwangeren Bauch und antwortete nicht.  
  
Im Staub der Felder  
  
Adam wuchtete ächzend den Heuballen auf den Anhänger. Er musste vorsichtig sein, sein rechter Arm tat ihn nach der Unfallverletzung immer noch weh. Ansonsten war er aber auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte, was auch der Grund für Buddys Kopfschütteln war. Der ältliche Farmer stand wieder einmal völlig fassungslos vor dem, was er aus der Stadt mitgebracht hatte. Obwohl er eigentlich schon dran gewöhnt war, erstaunte ihn die Zurschaustellung von Adams Kraft immer wieder aufs Neue. "Mensch, Junge, wie schaffst du das nur? Du wuchtest den Heuballen durch die Gegend, als wäre es nichts!" "Häh?" verständnislos sah Adam ihn an. "Was soll daran anstrengend sein?" Buddy schüttelte nur weiter den Kopf. Adam war ein gute Junge und er ersetzte mindestens 3 Farmarbeiter. Aber manchmal fragte er sich doch, was hinter seinen unglaublichen Begabungen lag. Vor allem seit im Radio diese Gerüchte über Transgenetische kursierten. Langsam verstand er wirklich die Besorgnis Eyes Onlys in Bezug auf diesen Jungen. Wenn er doch nur so einen Sohn hätte. "Komm Junge, machen wir erstmals Pause. Mary wird was leckeres gekocht haben und läuft wahrscheinlich schon Amok, weil keiner zum Essen kommt." Mit knurrenden Magen verließen die Männer das Feld Der Staub, den ihre Schritte vom Feld aufwirbelten vermischte sich mit dem, welchen Ereignisse in der fernen Stadt aufwirbelten. Denn der Kampf um Terminal City war entbrannt.  
  
"Adam, du ißt ja wie ein Scheunendrescher." Gutmütig lud Mary eine weitere Portion auf seinen Teller. "Er arbeitet auch genauso viel.", ließ sich Buddy schmunzelnd vernehmen, "Ich verstehe nicht, was an meiner Kraft so absonderlich sein soll.", mampfte Adam mit vollen Mund. "Ich arbeite doch schon seit Jahren für euch. Ihr müßtet doch eigentlich dran gewöhnt sein. Oder?" fragte er, als ihm auffiel, wie schweigsam Buddy und Mary plötzlich waren. "Ihr erzählt mir nie, was vor dem Unfall gewesen ist. Wie soll ich mich denn so jemals an etwas erinnern?" Bei Adams Beschwerde blickte sich das Farmerehepaar betreten an. Wie sollten sie ihm etwas erklären, was sie selber nicht wußten? Sie hatten Eyes Only ihr Wort gegeben, Adam von allem aus seiner Vergangenheit fernzuhalten. Sie wußten nicht den Grund, aber ihrem Wohltäter vertrauten sie blind. Immerhin hatte Eyes Onlys Beziehungen einmal Buddys Farm vor dem Ruin gerettet. "Äh, ist es nicht Zeit für die Nachrichten?" lenkte Mary schließlich ab. "Natürlich!" begierig nahm Buddy die Hilfe seiner Frau an und ging zum Fernseher, der in der Küchenecke stand. "Woll'n doch mal sehen, womit sie heute wieder die Welt verkorkst haben." Statt der üblichen Schreckensmeldungen lief jedoch im Fernsehen ein Sonderbericht. Eine Gruppe Menschen und haufenweise Militär standen aufgeregt vor einem Gebäude. "Es ist weniger als eine Stunde her" sagte eine Stimme im Off, "seit eine unbekannte Zahl bewaffneter Transgenetischer sich in diesem Gebäude, bekannt als der Jam Pony Kurierdienst, verbarrikadiert haben. Jeder Kontakt zu den Geiseln ist abgebrochen. Nachdem vielfach von den Regierungen und dem Militär die Existenz jener Monster bestritten wurde, ist es ein grosser Schock..." "Wir sollten das abstellen.", murmelte Buddy unbehaglich. "Ist sowieso nur Unsinn." "Nein!" Adam umfasste mit eisernen Griff Buddys schon ausgestreckte Hand. Sein Herz hämmerte und er hatte das Gefühl, am Abgrund einer Klippe zu stehen. "Junge, das interessiert doch keinen." Diese transgenetische Sache war offenbar etwas, was Adam nicht erfahren durfte. Wenn Buddys Vermutungen in Bezug auf Adams Stärke und Schnelligkeit stimmten, war es genau das, womit er laut Eyes Only nicht mehr in Kontakt kommen sollte. "Ich will das sehen!" "Aber..." Während des Gerangels der beiden Männer hatte die Szene gewechselt. Die Kamera zeigte in einer Großaufnahme das Bild einer dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau, die auf einer Überwachungsdrohne reitend, ins Gebäude krachte. Adams Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick. Ein Stich durchfuhr sein Herz. Er kannte sie! Aber woher? Die Ansagerin fuhr fort: "Diese Person gab sich, wie wir gerade erfuhren, als 452 zu erkennen und behauptet eine friedliche Lösung..." 452. Die Zahlen brannten sich in Adams Gedächtnis ein. Plötzlich schienen die seit 7 Monaten verschlossenen Türen ins seinen Kopf sich zu öffnen. Er stand entschlossen auf. "Adam?" Buddy hatte besorgt den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes beobachtet. Und seine Reaktion auf die junge Frau auf dem Bildschirm, die ihm noch von Adams Krankenhausaufenthalt bekannt war. "Es tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ das betroffene Farmerpaar zurück. X5-599 wußte wieder, wer er war. Er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen. Und diesmal würde er nicht mehr versagen  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Wie gefällt es euch bis hier? Diese Story lagerte schon eine Zeitlang bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich wollt schon immer eine M/Z FF schreiben. Sagt mir bitte, wie ihr sie findet. 


	2. Co im Angriff

Titel: Frieden über Terminal City Teil : 2 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Freak Nation Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Frieden ist ein seltenes Geschenk. Um ihn zu erhalten müssen viele Opfer gemacht werden. Zack muss einen bitteren Preis zahlen, um seine Familie zu retten Pairing: M/Z/L/A Kategorie: R, AU Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehören weder Zack, noch Max oder irgendeine Sache von DA mir. *grummel* Wenn aber noch irgend etwas übrigbliebt ist es meins. *harhar* A/N: Habe lange überlegt, ob ich dies weiterschreiben. Überlege immer noch, obwohl ich die Sache eigentlich zu Ende bringen möchte. Bitte sagt mir, ob ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt!  
  
Die Menschenmenge vor den Toren Terminal Citys tobte. Das Militär hatte Mühe die Absperrungen intakt zu halten. Nur die Angst der Leute um ihr Leben, die größer war als die vor dem Unbekannten, den Mutanten, verhinderte eine Erstürmung der Transgenohochburg. Die eingekesselten Transgenetischen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihre Verteidigung zu organisieren. Kisten mit Vorräten, die schon vor der Abriegelung in die Keller der verseuchten Stadt gebracht worden waren, Waffen, Nahrung, all das, was in Massen vorhanden und doch zu wenig war für die grosse Anzahl Mutanten war, wurde an strategisch wichtigen Punkten verteilt .Nahrung wurde zusammen mit den jüngsten Mitgliedern der Gemeinde, den neugeborenen X-5, im Zentrum verborgen. Alle, die an den Waffen ausgebildet worden waren verteilten sich in der Nähe der Absperrung. Sogar frischgebackenen Mütter, Schwangere und Verwundete beteiligten sich an den Vorbereitungen. So bemerkte niemand, weder die beschäftigten Transgenetischen, noch die tobende Masse den jungen Mann, der sich unauffällig durch die Menge schlängelte. Je weiter er vordrang, desto dichter wurde die schreiende und Schilder schwenkende Masse. Dennoch hatte er keine Mühe durchzukommen. Erst kurz vor der Absperrung bemerkte ihn ein Soldat: "Hey, Sie können hier nicht durch!" Dann wich er erschrocken zurück. Eins der blauen Augen des blonden Mannes sprühte plötzlich rotes Feuer. "Oh, mein Gott!!!!!!! Haltet ihn auf!" "Das hättest du wohl gerne.", zischte der ihn plötzlich am Kragen hochhaltende Mann. Die Menschen um die beiden verstummten. Erschrocken sahen sie dem Schauspiel zu. Ein Flüstern wehte durch die Reihen. "Er ist einer von ihnen." "Mutant!!" Bevor die Masse wieder anfing zu toben, schleuderte der Mann den Soldaten in die Menge. "Menschen. Ihr werdet euch wohl nie ändern.", schnaubte er abfällig. Dann schwang er sich lässig über die Absperrung und näherte sich dem 20 Meter entfernten Zaun. Fast gelangweilt wich er den ihm hinterher pfeifenden Kugeln aus und demonstrierte kalt lächelnd seine Überlegenheit. Fast lässig übersprang er den Zaun und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der verfallenden Häuser. Erst da wich der abfällige Ausdruck von seinen Zügen und machte einer besorgten Miene Platz. "Verdammt Max, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt??"  
  
Die Angesprochene stritt sich wieder mal mit ihren Beratern, genannt Mole, Logan, Alex und Joshua. "Wir werden auf keinen Fall einen Ausfall machen" fuhr sie gerade ersteren an. "Die Chancen waren nie besser. Sie werden höchstens schlechter. Sieh doch mal raus." Mit ausgestreckten Arm wies Mole auf eines der zerbrochenen Fenster. "Die Stelle an der 45sten und 38.ist kaum bewacht. Wir sind schneller, als die denken können." "Max hat Recht, Mole", mischte sich Logan beruhigend ein. "Diese Typen haben doch nur wieder einen Grund dann mehr, uns zu jagen." "Du musst sie natürlich unterstützen!" Mole funkelte Logan wütend an. "Ein Grund mehr macht bei denen keinen Unterschied. Sie hassen uns sowieso schon." "Wir müssen ihnen eine Chance geben. Sie sind nicht alle so.", intervenierte Max. "Wenn du dich mal da nicht täuschst, Maxie.", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. Die Gruppe fuhr herum. Aus dem dunklen Gang, der zu dem Raum unter der Fahne führte, erschien eine Max nur allzu vertraute Gestalt. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht rühren, als Zack sich ihrem Versammlungsplatz näherte. "Du hast da einiges angerichtet.", wies er aus dem Fenstern hinaus auf die Meute vor den Toren. "Glaubst du solch eine Demonstration der Einigkeit", damit meinte er die flatternde Fahne, deren Geräusche über ihnen für die Transgenos nur zu deutlich waren, "die da draussen abschreckt?" "Was hast du denn hier verloren?", erholte sich Logan als erster von der Überraschung. "Ich dachte, du wärst...", er stockte. "Ja," nickte Zack grimmig. "aber entgegen deiner Versuche, mich zu manipulierten bin ich in relativ guter Verfassung und das ist nicht..." Die Luft wurde ihn aus der Brust gepresst, als Max sich um seinen Hals warf. "Zack... oh mein Gott, Zack..." Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an den verloren geglaubten. "Du bist wieder da. Du erinnerst dich..." Ihre Stimme versiegte. Sanft strich der X5 über ihr Haar, während er seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter verbarg. Erst als Max Tränen auf sein Gesicht tropften, blickte er auf. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erhob Logan ätzend die Stimme. "Ja, offensichtlich erinnert er sich. Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wandte er sich mit beißenden Ton an Zack. Dieser umarmte Max weiter und erwiderte ruhig den eifersüchtigen Blick des anderen Mannes. "Ich habe jedenfalls besseres zu tun, als dich zu töten." "ist das wahr?", Max löste sich von ihm und sah ihn voller Hoffnung an. "Ich habe besseres zu tun, als deinen Freund zu töten. Offensichtlich muss ich euch wieder mal vor den Menschen retten." Er ließ unklar, ob er einen bestimmten Menschen abzielte. "Wie weit sind eure Verteidigungsmaßnahmen ?" Während Max ihr Bestes gab, ihn über die neuesten Ereignisse zu unterrichten, maß Zack Logan mit einem langen Blick. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber beiden war klar, was er dachte. Nur weil ich es jetzt nicht tue, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich dich verschonen werde.  
  
"Wir haben die Mauer verstärkt und den Boden davor mit Minen versehen.", erklärte Max , als sie Zack an der schwächsten Stelle der Verteidigung Terminal Citys vorbei führte. Nur eine Mauer, aber auf der anderen Seite wartete der Hass auf sie. Und auf dieser Seite... Zwei Transgenetische standen davor Wache und nickten den beiden X5 grüßend zu. Max führte Zack weiter. "In diesem Kellergewölbe lagern wir die Löschutensilien. Im Falle von Brandbomben können wir..." "Max!" Zack fasste sie am Arm. "Ich bin nicht wegen der Bekämpfung von Brandbomben hier. Sondern deinetwegen." Sie wandte sich ablehnend ab. "Es ist schön, dass du dich immer noch um uns sorgst, Zack. Das hat mir gefehlt.", sagte sie leise. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Und du weist das, Maxie. Ich liebe dich." "Nein." Sie zerrte an seinen Arm. Schließlich ließ er sie los. Sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und ging unsicher auf und ab. "Du bist noch verwirrt. Zwischen uns war es nie... so." Zack verschränkte die Arme. An einen Pfeiler gelehnt beobachtet er sie unbewegt "Das weiß ich. Im Gegensatz zu..." er zögerte kurz, "damals bin ich frei von Manticores Beeinflussung." "Aber wieso..." Max sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Weil er dich nicht erst seit seiner Eskapade mit den Steelheads liebt.", erscholl eine neue Stimme. Das Echo in der Halle wiederholte seine Worte. ".. liebt, liebt, liebt..." Alex schlendert gemütlich näher. "Aber du kommst zu spät, Kumpel.", nickte er dem X5 zu. "Sie ist hoffnungslos verknallt in seine Heiligkeit Logan." "Red nicht so von ihm.", wurde der Abwesende von Max verteidigt. "Logan hat dir das Leben gerettet." "Year. Das ändert aber gar nichts dran, dass du ihn weder berühren noch mit ihm schlafen kannst." "Alex hat recht." Zack stiess sich von dem Pfeiler ab. "Logan ist keiner von uns. Er wird dich nie vollständig verstehen. Nicht so wie einer von uns. Du bist durch ihn verwundbar. Eure Streitereien reiben die Gruppe auf." "Schön dass ihr einer Meinung seit.", versetzte Max sarkastisch. Wut stand in ihren dunklen Augen. "Wahrscheinlich habt ihr zwei schon ausgelost, zu welchem von euch beiden ich ins Bett steigen soll?" Mit sanften Lächeln näherte sie sich den beiden Männern. Zack warf Alex einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser starrte jedoch verblüfft die plötzlich so ganz andere Max an. "Äh, nein. Aber wenn du es wünscht...", stotterte er unsicher, als Max sanft mit einem Finger über seine Brust strich. "Vorsicht Alex." setzte Zack zur Warnung an. Aber es war zu spät. Mit einem Wutschnauben hatte Max beidhändig dem dunkelhaarigen Transgenetischen gegen die Brust geschlagen. In weitem Bogen flog dieser rückwärts, um unsanft auf dem Boden zu landen. Zornig dreht sie sich zu Zack um. "Hast du auch noch was zu sagen?" Nachsichtig lächelnd wich dieser einen Schritt zurück. Er kannte sie zu gut, als dass er sich ebenso überrumpeln ließ wie Alex. Zornig drehte Max sich herum und stürmte zur Tür hinaus Ihr "Warum tut ihr euch nicht einfach beide zusammen? Gebt ein hübsches Paar ab." schallte noch lange durch den Raum. "Was ist der den für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", grummelte Alex beim Aufrappeln. "Du hättest die nicht so reizen sollen." , bemerkte Zack ruhig. "Ach ja, du weist natürlich alles besser. Sag bloss, du bist der einzige, der sie versteht.", fauchte er empört. "Stimmt!" Mit diesem Wort verließ der blonde Mann auf den Spuren von Max den Raum.  
  
"Hier bist du." Max drehte sich bei den Worten ihres ehemaligen Bruders und COs nicht herum. Sie stütze ihr Kinn wieder auf die Knie und starrte weiter von höchsten Dach Terminal Citys auf Seattle hinunter." "Was willst du hier?", murmelte sie abweisend. "Dich." Zack setzte sich neben sie, um ebenfalls in die Nacht hinaus zu starren. "Hör auf mich zu verarschen." "Das tue ich nicht." Sie schwiegen lange. "Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht angelogen habe. Ich liebe dich wirklich." Max antwortet nicht. "Wir standen uns immer nah.", murmelte Zack. "Wäre Logan nicht gekommen, dann..." "Ich glaube nicht." Ihre Stimme war hart. Er ließ sich nicht beirren. "Max, wir stehen uns näher als alle anderen, näher als Logan dir. Warum streitest du das ab?" "Ich habe keine Lust mehr, deinen Geschwafel weiter zuzuhören." Sie stand auf und strebte den Treppenhaus entgegen. "Max!" Er sprang auf. Versperrt ihr den Weg. "Geh nicht!" "Warum? Drehst du dann wieder durch und versuchst, Logan zu töten, nur weil du wieder deinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen kannst?" "Nein. Wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich Logan nichts tun. Das musst du mir glauben." Zwingend starrte er sie an. Schließlich nickte sie. Dann machte sie Anstalten, an ihm vorbeizugehen. "Nein, geh nicht." Ein Flehen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was sie nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Zack flehte nicht. Das würde er nie machen. Es musst Einbildung sein. "Was ist denn jetzt noch? Zack du bist mein Bruder und nicht mein.. mein.." Ihr fehlten die Worte. "Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt." Sie wandte den Kopf ab. Er atmete tief durch. "Max!" , er zögert, "Wenn du mir sagst, dass es für uns keine Hoffnung gibt, dann.. dann werde ich nichts mehr von dir verlangen." "Es gibt keine Hoffnung.", sagte sie leise. "Sieh mich dabei an." , forderte er. Aber sie war schon geflohen. Doch der kurze Augenblick , in dem sie sich an ihm vorbei drängelte reichte ihm aus, um einen Blick auf ihre Augen zu erhaschen. Augen, die sein ganzes Leben lang Teil von ihm waren. Die er sofort durchschaute. In denen er ihre Lüge erkannte, Was das für ihn bedeuten konnte, darüber wollte er nicht spekulieren. Aber in den Tiefen der dunklen Stadt der Mutanten gab es jemanden der es wusste. Und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen plante.  
  
TBC 


End file.
